This invention relates to lock nuts, and more particularly to an internally threaded lock nut, an apparatus for making such internally threaded lock nut, and a method for utilizing such apparatus.
In connection with hardware installation, it is common to provide an internally threaded lock nut for locking onto electrical boxes, mechanical devices, and occasionally plumbing fixtures. A typical lock nut which is utilized includes an annular body with radially extending locking tabs. The lock nut is arcuately shaped in plan, and is internally threaded. When threading onto a threaded post, the downwardly extending locking tabs will bite into a surface as the lock nut is tightened onto such surface.
Typically, such lock nuts are formed of steel or similar material, and are usually die cast or stamped into their final configuration. The internal threads are then tapped into the finally formed member.
While such methods of forming the lock nuts are well known, the molds or apparatus required for such methods are costly, frequently wear out, and present other problems. Accordingly, it would appear desirable to provide such internally threaded lock nuts by using other methods and apparatus.